The Scientis
by s99hatake
Summary: Es un song fic inspirado en la cancion "The Scientis" de Coldplay. KakaSaku.


**The Scientist**

¡Hola! Este es un song fic inspirado en la canción The Scientist, de Coldplay… (Uno de mis grupos favoritos). He estado escuchando la canción y me parecía que podría escribir un KakaSaku inspirado en ella. Aquí se los traigo y espero que les guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Vengo a reunirme contigo,  
>a decirte que lo siento,<br>tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres.**

Se sentía estúpido, tanto tiempo soñó con estar con ella. Años juntos, años amándola, soñando con ella por las noches, deseándola. Tanto le costó animarse, declararse. Ella era hermosa, dulce e inteligente. Era encantadora. Siempre sonreía como una niña, sin darse cuenta de que ya tenía dieciocho.

Tanto le costó dar el paso, declararse. Aun lo recuerda, fue en una misión. Eran solo ellos dos, no lo soporto. La beso. Ella no se negó, más bien, correspondió. Pero ahora, el lo arruinaba todo. Era estúpido, lo sabía. Le dijo palabras frías, sentía que no era el hombre adecuado para ella.

**Tenía que encontrarte,  
>decirte que te necesito,<br>decirte que me separé de ti.**

Era estúpido. Ahora la buscaba desesperado. Solo habían pasado dos meses. Dos meses, un infierno mismo. Cuando lo veía ya no le sonreía, ya no lo miraba con ese brillo en los ojos. Necesitaba arreglarlo todo. La necesitaba, era importante para él. Tenía que explicarle, tenía que decirle que la amaba.

Pero no podía, no iba a llegar y decir "Me separe de ti porque siento que no soy el indicado". Ella se lo había dicho tantas veces. Siempre se lo repetía, siempre decía que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba. Pero se dejo llevar. Todos lo decían, un amor entre ellos era imposible. Quería protegerla, pero termino dañándola.

Era tan dulce, tan encantadora. La gente la miraría mal, el no quería eso para ella. A ella no le importaba, decía que siempre lo amaría sin importar nada. Pero él lo arruino, tal como el completo idiota que es.

**Dime tus secretos,  
>Y pregúntame tus preguntas,<br>Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo.**

**Corriendo en círculos,  
>Llegando a las colas,<br>Cabezas de la ciencia separadas.**

Pero lo arreglaría. Tenía que hacerlo. Empezaría todo de nuevo. No iba a seguir corriendo en círculos. Esta vez sería perfecto, esta vez no cometería el mismo error. Regresarían al comienzo, a los susurros, a los besos. Volvería a ver ese rubor infantil, esa sonrisa de niña, esos ojos brillantes.

La buscaba, no estaba en casa, no estaba donde la Hokague, no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Fue donde Naruto, lo miro con reproche, tampoco estaba ahí. Donde Ino, ello lo insulto, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Donde Sasuke, le lanzo miradas frías, tampoco estaba ahí.

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
>es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.<br>Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
>nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.<br>Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo.**

Había sido tan estúpido, pero nadie le advirtió. Todos le dijeron que el amor era complicado, pero nunca dijeron que fuera tan difícil. Separarnos, fue algo tan estúpido. Aun no comprendía porque lo hizo. Se sentía culpable, el era un simple hombre que oscurece su vida con las sombras del pasado. Ella era una joven que nunca tuvo las manos manchadas de sangre. No era como él, sentía que no la merecía.

Pero luego de cometer su error se dio cuenta, a ella no le importaba nada de eso, ella lo que quería era reemplazar su dolor con amor. Pero nadie le explico nada, nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil. Pero comenzaría de nuevo, no cometería los mismos errores, ahora sería mejor.

**Solo estaba imaginando,  
>los números y las figuras,<br>separando los rompecabezas.**

**Las cuestiones de la ciencia,  
>De la ciencia y del progreso,<br>no hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón.**

Toda su vida, todo su mundo. Todo, solo eran reglas, misiones. Solo era un simple muñeco que otros utilizaban para no mancharse las manos con sangre. Pero lo cambio todo, ella le enseño que había algo más. Había amistad y cariño, había amor. Poco a poco fue penetrando su corazón, se sentía desbocado. Cuando la veía sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, se sentía vivo. Ella lo cambio, a él y su forma de ver la vida.

Empezó a internarse en el bosque. Aun lo recuerda, ahí es donde decidieron formalizar. Ahí ella le dijo que lo amaba, que no importaba lo que los demás opinaran. Desde ese minuto los rumores y chismes aumentaron. Cuando andaban justos se sentían las miradas frías sobre ellos. La gente juzgaba, y aunque los más cercanos lo apoyaran, no siempre estaban allí para ayudarlos.

Pero lo que más le dolía es ver como la molestaban, como la insultaban. Se sentía culpable, ella no merecía algo así. Pero, ahora sería distinto, ahora él la protegería, la cuidaría. Porque la amaba y no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

**Dime que me amas,  
>Vuelve y frecuéntame,<br>Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo.**

Hay estaba ella. Al fin la encontró. Esta vez no echaría marcha atrás, esta vez no cometería el mismo error. Porque la amaba, porque no importa lo que diga la gente, porque no importan los contras. Solo importan ellos dos. El la necesitaba, él la amaba.

-Sakura- Pronuncio su nombre, la quería en sus brazos.

-Kakashi Sensei, no debería estar aquí- le respondió con una voz amarga, dolorosa. Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

Camino hacia ella. Avanzaba sereno, vago, tal y como era el. La necesitaba, la quería, extraña sus abrazos y sus besos. No importa cuán difícil sea, dejaría de dar círculos, ahora no se echaría para atrás, ahora no se dejaría llevar por lo que opine la gente.

La abrazo, tal como lo hacía antes, ella no reacciono, su cuerpo temblaba, era tan fino como el de una muñeca.

**Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
>Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.<br>Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
>Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil.<br>Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo.  
><strong> 

Era tan difícil, nadie se lo dijo, pero ahora lo sabía. Ahora sería distinto, volverían al comienzo.

-Perdóname, te amo y lo sabes…- Lo dijo. Nunca fue bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, siempre fue frio y distante, pero ahora sería distinto- Perdóname… empecemos de nuevo…

Ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar. Estaba ruborizada, sus ojos brillaba, tal como antes. Se puso de puntas para alcanzar su altura, y lo beso. Fue un beso dulce y suave. Fue tierno y puro, tal como ella.

Empezarían desde cero, todo seria nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo, sin los mismos errores, sin los mismos temores. Ahora no daría vuelta atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer song fic, y esta es una canción que me gusta mucho. No soy muy buena, pero me esforcé en escribirlo.**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


End file.
